


Feline Friends

by jab_a_niece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jab_a_niece/pseuds/jab_a_niece
Summary: Seven-year-old Tsukishima Kei overcomes his fear of cats and makes two new friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Feline Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is inspired by this artwork:
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/62606605#big_4 by https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/365071/artworks.

Seven-year-old Tsukishima Kei kept himself hidden behind the wall, opting to stick only his head out as he silently watched Akiteru and Tadashi stroke the cats on their laps. What had been a 'mini slumber party' between just the three of them was interrupted when those two felines turned up at their doorstep, soaking to the bones from the heavy downpour outside. His mother had been kind enough to let them in, at least until rain stop, to dry them off and keep them warm.

He didn't mind the cat on his best friend's lap. Its fur was mostly white with some black and golden spots scattered across its head and body, resting quietly on the blanket laid out on Tadashi's lap. It seemed harmless enough.

"His fur is really soft!" Tadashi was beaming, his eyes shining as he kissed the top of its head. Surprisingly, and much to Kei's relief, the small cat didn't seem to mind and allowed the young boy to rub his freckled cheeks against its soft fur.

The black cat on Akiteru's lap though was the one that freaked him out a little. It was slightly larger than the tricoloured cat Tadashi was holding and had an odd tuft of excess fur that ran across its right eye, allowing only its other eye to be seen. He was not sure if that was even normal for a cat. Even then, he could see that it was staring at him with those piercing golden eyes.

"I think he wants you to pet him." Akiteru smiled, one hand beckoning him to come over while the other was gently caressing the cat's smooth fur. If not for those sharp claws, pointy teety and penetrating stare, Kei would've gladly held that cats in his arms.

"No, he looks like he wants to bite me instead."

"Come on, Kei. He won't scratch or bite. Just look at him, he's so cute!" His brother lifted and held the cat out for him to see, but that only made him cower a little further behind the wall.

Akiteru sighed, placing the cat back down on his lap. "How about this... if you come here and pet him, I promise I'll get mom to buy you the dinosaur plushy that you wanted."

Kei went wide-eyed. He stuck his head out from behind the wall and looked at his brother dead in the eye. "Promise?"

"Promise."

He pouted and thought for a moment. He took a deep breath before he slowly came out of hiding, taking tiny steps towards the two boys. He was still afraid. He could still feel the cat's intense stare on him. But the promise was enough to get him going such that he didn't waver when the cat raised its head towards his hand for a sniff, even though for a split second he had thought that the cat was going to bite his finger off.

When the cat decided that he posed no threat, it nuzzled against the hand, rubbing its head repeatedly until the boy finally caved in and began stroking its fur. His lips curled into a small smile. Without realising, he was already seated on the sofa next to his friend as he continuously brushed the black fur with his small fingers. Tadashi was right, the fur was incredibly soft. He didn't think he would ever want to let go of the cat.

The cat snuggled on his lap, obviously loving the affection it was receiving from the young blond boy. It moved its head so that Kei was rubbing behind its ears.

"They like it when you scratch behind their ears and under their chins." Akiteru explained. He had moved over to make space for his younger brother to sit and was now leaning over the sofa.

Kei blinked and moved his hand lower to scratch under the cat's chin. It lifted its head, eyes closed, wanting more. He couldn't help but grin at the reaction.

Tadashi giggled. "You're so cute, Kei!"

"Huh?" He glared at Tadashi before immediately turning his head away, embarrassed by the sudden and unnecessary, but flattering, comment coming from his best friend. "I'm not cute."

"The way you were so scared before but now holding him on your lap. It's cute! Maybe not as cute as Kenma, but still cute!"

"Who's Kenma?"

"This cute little kitty right here." He raised the cat from his lap up next to his face.

"Weird." Kei snickered. "I bet I can come up with a better name."

"So mean..." Tadashi pouted but dismissed it immediately. He laid Kenma back down on his lap and the cat fell asleep soon after, licking the boy's dainty fingers in his sleep. He giggled at the sensation. The tongue was rough like sandpaper, but not rough enough to hurt him.

Kei looked down at the cat on his lap thoughtfully. There were lots of names he could think of, but there was one that he thought would fit him best. "Kuroo..."

"Kuroo?" Both Akiteru and Tadashi looked at him curiously.

"Kuroo because he has black fur." He brushed the thick tuft of hair aside, revealing its hidden right eye.

"Wow, Kei! You're really smart!" Tadashi beamed up at him. "So now we have Kuroo and Kenma!"

"Yeah..." He nodded, a tiny smile forming at the corner of his lips once again. He went back to caressing Kuroo's soft fur, the little feline's eyes steadily drooping to a close and his head slowly lowering down to rest on the boy's lap.

"H-He's vibrating!" Kei gasped, pulling his hands away from Kuroo. He would've pushed the cat off him if he hadn't composed himself. "Why is he vibrating?"

Akiteru chuckled. "That's called purring. Cats do that when they're happy."

"Kenma's purring too! I think they're happy with their new names."

"Yeah..."

Akiteru watched quietly as the two young boys caressed the cats lovingly, like they're the most precious thing they've ever seen. He smiled softly. "I think they're happy because you two are being so kind and gentle to them." 

  


* * *

  


As promised, Kei got the dinosaur plushy a week later. But it didn't matter as much as he thought it would. He found himself playing with Kuroo and Kenma a lot more than the plushy he'd wanted so dearly. Every day after school, he and Tadashi would race to the little cat house Akiteru had built for them in their frontyard.

They would play with their new feline friends until sundown.

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I'm actually proud of what I've written. It's short just like how I wanted it to be. And I'm really soft for young Tsukkiyama + Akiteru. I'm also soft for young Kuroken so I thought why not add them in too but as stray cats.
> 
> I have plans to expand on this idea but I'm not sure if I should.


End file.
